Run, Baby, Run
by Penelope Fiction
Summary: Don't ever look back. They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance. Klaine romance fic.


**A/N: **This one-shot was inspired by the song Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings. It's a fairly well known song and if you haven't heard it, I strongly suggest that you check it out.

Warnings: Sexual innuendo. Also: Takes place post-Born This Way, when Kurt has already transferred back to McKinley.

Enjoy!

-**X-**

Kurt was lying on his bed, eyes shut. He was covered by a woollen blanket and was slowly drifting into sleep.

Well, he _was_, until he heard a loud tap on his window. Kurt jerked up in bed, for loud noises always bothered him. He looked to the window and saw nothing. Kurt lay back down, deciding that he may have imagined it.

As he shut his eyes, he heard another tap. Louder this time. Kurt had a questioning look on his face as he look to the window once again. Seeing the rain begin to fall mercilessly down, he concluded that this sound was the beginning of a storm and nothing more.

When Kurt was finally ready to sleep again, he heard another tap and decided that three times was enough. He gingerly sat up in bed and removed the covers from him. Shivering against the newly unwelcome chill, Kurt made his way to the window.

As he opened it, he saw a small pebble fly through the open window and onto his bed. Kurt held his breath, looking downwards and seeing the most beautiful apparition.

He saw Blaine, standing outside his house, a handful of pebbles in his hand, with a giant smile on his face, a smile that Kurt suddenly felt belonged to him. Blaine was wearing jeans and a gray shirt, with a dark jacket over it – all of which were now thoroughly soaked to the bone due to the rain. There was no umbrella in sight.

"I think I'm dreaming." Kurt shouted over the pour.

Blaine grinned. "Think again, Kurt."

"What are you doing here?" Kurt's powerful voice carried through the rain.

"I'm here to sneak you out."

"Where are we going?" the shorter boy laughed.

"Doesn't matter. I had to see you."

Kurt's heart thundered in his chest. _He had to see me. He _had _to see me. _He _had to see _me.

He had never believed that anyone could get such a reaction out of him.

"Blaine..." he raised his voice as the rain grew heavier. "I am not going outside to that storm. Rainwater is awful for my skin. And plus...you have not given me sufficient time to make myself beautiful for you." He flushed.

Blaine gave him a carefree laugh in response. "You don't have to _make _yourself beautiful, Kurt. You already are."

Kurt blushed. "I'm in my pyjamas."

"I'm sure they're lovely."

"My dad will kill me."

"Not if we're careful."

"It's cold outside."

"Ever heard of body heat?"

Kurt laughed at this. "You're not going to go until I come outside are you?"

Blaine shook his head, the rain still pouring onto his for once ungelled hair, which had transformed into unruly curls in the rain. "That would be correct."

Kurt sighed with a smile. "I'll be right down."

Blaine cheered at this, a magnificent grin taking over his facial features.

As Kurt turned away from the window, he heard Blaine shout, "No umbrella!" and he shook his head. That boy would be the death of him.

Kurt suddenly felt himself go into a state of panic. Would he make it to the door in time, without anyone discovering him? Should he remain in his pyjamas? And most of all...should he take a minute to moisturize at least?

Blaine must have read his mind because he heard another shout. "Don't over think it!"

Kurt laughed, checking his watch. 2:31am. Everyone was probably fast asleep by now. Cursing the floor for creaking, he began to walk towards the stairs. Burt and Finn's snores harmonised in an exceptionally odd way, as well as Carole's steady breathing managing to turn it into an orchestra.

Kurt laughed softly at this thought. Should he really be thinking about music at a time like this?

He miraculously managed to make it outside without being detected. If Kurt had believed in God, he would have thought that it was a silent blessing on his cursed life.

Shutting the door quietly, Kurt drank in the image of his beautiful _soaking wet _boyfriend. Not for long though, because emotion overtook him and he found himself running, almost desperately, to the taller boy, feeling himself being wrapped into a tight hug.

As they hugged, Kurt allowed himself to take in his smell: a beautiful mixture of the body wash Kurt had gotten him, an odd cologne which Kurt rarely allowed Blaine to wear because of the awful smell, which today oddly seemed endearing, all mixed together with that amazing Blaine smell that he knew all too well.

Kurt raised his head from Blaine's torso and grinned. "I missed you."

Blaine cradled the porcelain like face in his hands. Bringing his lips to the boy, he found himself with a feeling of excitement, a feeling he hoped to God was contagious.

Kurt enjoyed all of their kisses far too much, having been depraved of that loving touch for so many years. As their lips slowly collided again, he smiled underneath the kiss.

"So, where are we going?" Kurt asked curiously, a grin matching Blaine's now overtaking his features.

Blaine laughed. "I haven't quite decided that yet."

Kurt bit his lip and smiled at the beautiful boy. "Doesn't sound like you."

The taller boy thought for a moment and then made his decision. Taking Kurt's hand, he manoeuvred them through the Hummel's front gate and grinned. "We're out."

"Still haven't decided where we're going?" Kurt laughed.

Blaine didn't answer completely. Gripping Kurt's hand slightly tighter than before, he spoke the three words that would curb his lovely and now sopping wet boyfriend's enthusiasm.

"Run, baby, run."

With an even larger grin, Kurt accepted the fact that this would be a surprise. Laughing, he ran after Blaine, their hands never breaking contact.

They ran for a while, not speaking but relishing in the moment. The rain began to stop and Kurt let out a gasp of relief.

"What was that?" Blaine asked, amused.

"I hate the rain." Kurt shivered. "And I'm cold."

"Here." Blaine smiled. He stopped the running and, never letting go of Kurt's hand, he brought him close. Kurt smiled.

As Blaine began to rub his shoulder blades for warmth, Kurt couldn't help but close his eyes and imagine what it would be like to have him do this..._naked_.

Kurt often hated to admit it, but he did have _those _kinds of feelings for Blaine. He was a human teenager after all, he desired his boyfriend as much as anyone would. He was afraid to tell Blaine this, in case he thought that Kurt was moving too fast or perverted or something. Deep inside, Kurt knew that this was an irrational fear, but that still didn't stop it from emerging. The worst of these fears was a worry, a deep-seated worry that Blaine didn't find him attractive in the same way.

"I'm warm." He heard himself say. As Blaine pulled away from him, he instantly regretted it.

"Come on." Blaine laughed. "Not much longer now."

They walked the rest of the way and when they finally reached Blaine's destination, they came across a deserted park. Well, deserted for 3AM.

There was no playground and no benches. Only a wide expanse of green grass. Blaine gazed at Kurt intently. "Do you like it?"

Kurt shrugged. "I suppose. It's a bit bare..."

"You don't know why I brought you here yet." Blaine laughed. "Are you in for a treat or what?"

Kurt cocked his head to the side and gave him a questioning look. Blaine sat himself down on the grass and then lay back, his hands behind his head.

"Come here, Kurt."

Kurt lay beside him cautiously. These were his bed clothes, but still: in no way was the smell of grass and dirt going to infiltrate him. Blaine put one of his arms around Kurt's waist and Kurt's fears instantly vanished. Funny how he did that.

"Look up to the sky." Blaine smiled.

It was beautiful: dark, filled with stars. Kurt couldn't recognise any of the constellations surrounding them, but he could appreciate this nonetheless.

"It's gorgeous."

"Yes, it is." But when Kurt turned to look at Blaine, he could see that Blaine had been gazing at him intently when he had said that. This look gave Kurt a warm feeling in his chest and reddened his cheeks.

"Kurt..." Blaine began. "Contrary to your belief, I didn't bring you here at 3AM just to see you. I also wanted to talk to you."

This stirred a regretful feeling of fear. Although, deep inside, Kurt knew that he had nothing to worry about, but nevertheless, his mind was already scanning through his previous moments with Blaine, wondering what he had done wrong this time.

Noticing the nervous look on Kurt's face, Blaine smiled softly, covering the porcelain-like boy's hand with his own. "I'm not mad at you." He whispered into Kurts ear and the boy seemed to immediately feel at ease.

"What is it, then?"

"Mercedes called." Blaine paused. "She said that you've been having some more trouble at school."

Kurt shrugged. "It's nothing. A shove here, an insult there."

Blaine tensed immediately. How could anyone even consider doing something like this to Kurt? _His_ Kurt. "Kurt, you can't let him abuse you like this. God, I told you to have courage, not ignorance."

He instantly regretted his words when he saw that Kurt had tears falling from his beautiful glasz eyes. "No, baby, I didn't mean to make you upset. I just want this all to stop."

Kurt nodded slowly. "I know. But you can't change it and neither can I. There are always going to be less tolerant people around, Blaine. There's nothing we can do about it."

Blaine decided on something that moment and he knew that now that he had made this decision, there would be no turning back.

"Promise me something, Kurt."

Kurt nodded. "Anything, Blaine."

"Please," Blaine paused, feeling his eyes well up. "Please promise me that you won't let Karofsky tear you apart. Because he will, if you give him the chance to. And I can't lose you. I can't stand the idea of you getting hurt."

"Blaine..."

"Promise me." Blaine repeated, gritting his teeth. He needed this answer from Kurt.

"I promise." Kurt whispered, turning to kiss his boyfriend softly. "I love you, Blaine." He murmured. It was the first time he had ever said it, and the millionth time he had thought it. Now there was a silence, a pause, while Kurt waited for Blaine to say the same.

"I love you too, Kurt." Blaine finally replied. "More than you could possibly imagine." Kurt exhaled with relief.

Blaine laughed at this. "Did you really think that there was a chance I wouldn't reciprocate?"

Kurt shrugged. "It's happened to me before." He ended this with a shy smile.

Blaine sat up on the grass. "Know this." He said seriously. "Our relationship is not and will not ever be easy. People will stare at us when we go out in public, glare when we hold hands and shield their eyes from our kisses. But it will be worth it, Kurt. At least for me – because you have captured my heart. And it will forever be yours."

Kurt kissed him once again. "You're cute when you're professing your love for me."

"I'm glad you like it." Blaine replied with a smile. "I plan on doing it quite often."

That night they gave themselves over – one to the other. Mind. Body. Soul.

-**X-**

**A/N: **Liked it? Loathed it? I want to hear about it. Praise or criticism, doesn't matter to me at all. Thanks for reading.


End file.
